The Diary of Bra Brief
by Spike Child Katalina
Summary: G/B pairing (obvious?). This is mainly 1st point of view (ooc, as some call it). This is a good fanfiction of Goten and Bra, the break up, the avoidance, the love, the hatred, and the tears. This might not ALL be true, I haven't seen the GT eps. Pls. R&R.


My Life By: Bra Brief  
  
He put his hand over my thighs and sighed, "What do you think would happen if I were to die in the process of being thought of a heel from Vegeta?" I calmly whispered in his ear, "Everything will be alright. You won't get killed of my father I will explain you won't be a heel in his life."  
  
He calmly told me the next day that life would be the sweetest thing if my father had not come to this world. I really felt like agreeing with him, but what kind of daughter would I be if I did agree? I had such a heartthrob for Goten. What is this world coming to? I can agree with it coming to an ending. But never have I felt so much warmth when I am around Goten. I now know that the only guy that I can feel safe trusting is Goten.  
  
I feel like I am a duchess or a queen of something when I am EVER around Goten and he is like royalty. My father does not think that I should get married to goten, he said that I should get married to someone more, sophisticated. Plus, if he, my father Vegeta were to ever see me and goten making-out or kissing, he would go Majin ssj5 and try to kill Goten. Then, I would cry a river and father would give me pity. Which is good because I need Goten 24 hours a day 7 days a week! And my father just hates to see me cry. Anyone else in battle, but not me.  
  
You can always feel like you're boxed up and never being let go of, but with my father you should never think that you would be let out. He is too hard on you and will never forgive you or give you pity. But when I cry my eyes out, he feels awful. He just gives me pity right when the point hits of that I will be crying and not want to see his face ever again!  
  
You can always get the urge to hate Vegeta when it comes to him making you cry. I can remember making-out with Goten, and my father saw us. It was in my room when Goten was just about to pull down my bra from my shoulder when it was keen to because it was slipping down. Vegeta saw us and chased Goten off our property. I was so embarrassed, but Goten forgave me by giving me the best thing in the world. It was a kiss, but it was about to become me loosing my virginity. That was one of the times I felt like I was a queen in all ways I felt that I was meant for Goten, yet I am and he still has not proposed I guess I should wait for about 2 more weeks or days. Along the line of that time.  
  
"You haven't felt anything yet bra until I have shown you what true love is." That came from Goten's sweet lips on the night of when he was about to make me loose my virginity with him. Vegeta found out about me and goten going out for a while, and he and Goku had a duel. The rules were simple really but I did not like them here were the rules: if Goku wins, I stay with Goten. But if Goku does not win gives up, well then Vegeta has the choice of either killing Goten or making him brake up with me. Vegeta won. I cried my eyes out. Vegeta, the heartless man he is, still would not give pity on me because he knew that he won fair and square. Plus, he knew that we see each other at school enough. He really did not care about our relationship. But he knew that he would just die if he saw me cry till my death because Goten was gone away from me forever.  
  
My father would probly win the award for best heartless man in the world. I don't think he knows this, but last night when he and my mother were asleep, Goten snuck in my room and we sort of just kissed and he told me, "Bra, I want you badly and I can't stop thinking about you. Please just let me sleep with you for this one time please? I just want to show you how amazing it feels." I immediately said, " But Goten." he stopped me there and said, "Bra I know I know but I just want you this one time". He told me that. I had to say no because my father would kill me because he wakes trunks and me up at the crack of dawn.  
  
Well, Goten isn't speaking to me because of that. Not even at school or on the phone. He is pissing me off by going steady with this girl Paris. He probably plans to break up with her right when we get back to our scenes. " Father, may I please go with Goten again please? I will do anything! I promise! Just another day without Goten and I will kill myself!" I said to my father Vegeta. But he said back to me rudely, " Bra, I will not let you go back out with kakorot's son again! I do not feel like taking pity on those weak pathetic people. My daughter shall NOT be going out with a weakling like him! That is my final answer missy end of story!".  
  
This can't be?! My father has banned me from seeing Goten ever again! I can't stand it! I have to see Goten sometime. But my father. Plus, the people are telling me that I should find someone else. I said no. All that I want is Goten that's all that I'm asking for god please give me Goten!! That's all I need just Goten! He is mine and he is fine! I can't just leave him their without anyone or anything. Please just Goten that is all I need and then I will shut up about this shit!  
  
Great now I am pissed! Goten is going out with Paris. I hate him and everything about him. Who cares if he gave me a locket? Who cares if he gave me my first kiss? Who cares if I loved him for 2 years? That ungrateful little. I don't want to get carried away like this.  
  
It has been already 2 days since he has talked to me. I hear something. It is coming from my parents' bedroom. It sounds like moaning and groaning sounds. I haven't heard from them that they were making plans for another child. I don't want it its bad enough they won't let me have Goten. I am so goddamn pissed about him I don't really think that I should be talking about him anymore.  
  
"Bra, don't worry we are all here for you." Videl said to me telling me that it will be all right. She is such a nice friend to have around and to help you out. All my friends have been there for me. They are here for me a lot now because problems with Goten. I can't believe that I used to like Goten. But I might change my mind and go after him again. It has been three days since talking to Goten. I can't take it! I hate my father!! You know what he said? He said, "bra, get over yourself you won't get Goten. And even if you do want him or not he is going out with that girl Paris and I won't let you go out with that weak little asshole! I won't allow you to see him or even talk to him long distance! I hope you can get that through your head bra now leave me alone about this!"  
  
I just felt like calling my father a basturd just right about then. The next day, which was the fourth day Goten hadn't talked to me, he actually did! It was after school, and he hadn't broke up with Paris. He gently strung his fingers through my hair and said to me, "Bra, I have always wanted you. But I don't think you have been a person to care that much for the past four days. I will call you baby, I will call you If I can, and I will try to do anything possible to keep you safe and away from harm", that was what he sang to me. It was a song that we had at the dance where his brother gohan connected us he sang and I stared at him. I stared at him in a good way like the loving way with my gazing eyes. And I just took the locket out of the trash and gave him the kiss he deserved.  
  
"What are you doing with Goten, Bra?" said trunks when he was picking me up from school. I calmly said, " I.I.I am smoothing things out between the two of us." He, in a questionable kind of scared look said, "Uh. ehehe Goten can come along also I, I guess I mean if you two don't do anything suspicious in the back of the car." I again said, "oh don't worry we won't"  
  
" WHAT IS GOTEN DOING IN OUR HOUSE TRUNKS?! Is he with bra??" that is what my father said after he saw Goten. "Goten is just here to study with me father he isn't here with bra." Trunks said saving my life. "Well fine, but I don't want him in the same room as bra. Got it Trunks?" "Yes father" well I can really think that everything has gone ok. Just now that if Trunks tells on us that we were kissing in his room, I will be killed. Well, at lunchtime, Goten took me over to the trees, we usually eat lunch outside. He took me over there and he started to kiss me. Then, he started to put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
I wandered why he told me to keep dreaming about me not going out with him cause we are always and forever together. I wanted to say that he was wrong. Because my father would kill his whole family if he could and would just go crazy if he keeps seeing me with Goten right after night, And being able to Punish me so hard I won't ever get to see Goten ever again. That's how heartless my father is. That's Vegeta for you. Just a heartless man who does not care at all about anyone or anything.  
  
Goten stroked my hair back behind my ear and whispered softly, " You and I were meant to be together and always and Vegeta won't stop our little relationship." He said to me in my ear. " But Goten you don't know my father! If he finds out you r in literal pain and you might die!" I don't think that he listened to me that day.  
  
The next day when I walked home from the swimming pool, I went passed Trunks room and I saw him and I saw pan, But Pan was on top of Trunks licking him down to his feet. And he liked it. Trunks really did not notice me when I was passing his room. Of course our parents were out: My mother Bulma was shopping and my Father Vegeta was there with her and they both shared a soda, Very amazing if you ask me, if you want to know how I know they told me. Grandfather was working of course and grandmother was baking delicious cookies and cakes! Mmmm, I could smell them from upstairs. So I went downstairs and helped my Grandmother bake.  
  
"What scrumptious baking you have grandmother" she kindly replied, " well thank you Bra! At least you like my cooking" I was kind of sad for her because she said that I was the only one who liked her cooking. Well, Then Gohan came over and wanted to speak with trunks. He did and Gohan got so mad! He was all like " TRUNKS, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FUCKING MY DAUGHTER?! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL FRIENDS!? BUT NO, YOU HAD TO GO ON AND HAVE SEX WITH PAN!" I could have sworn that, my father could hear him. But my father was out training in the time chamber. And my mother was shopping for clothes for trunks and me when we have to go back to school in the fall. But trunks immediately said, " WELL IT ISN'T MY FAULT SHE WAS IN THE 'HORNY' MOOD! AND PAN WAS PUSHING ME TOWARD HAVING SEX WITH HER!".  
  
I thought that I would never hear that out of trunks' mouth but I did. Which is a bad thing because he knows how much of a tattletale I am. Later on in the day, when my mother and me were shopping, I asked her if she was planning on having another child. She responded very creeped out like this, "W-why do you ask bra? I mean if you think that we are, then I think that you have thought wrong." I asked her kind of paranoid, "Well the reason I ask is because I heard you and father moaning and groaning the other night" I could have sworn that she was going to kill me.  
  
If she was not going to give me a positive answer, I knew that father would. So I asked him, "hey dad?" he replied, "Yes bra you needed something?" "Well, yea. Are you and mother planning on having another child? Because the other night I heard." he stopped me there and went on talking and sighed before he went on to talking, "Bra? That night, we just felt to pleasure each other. We did not really plan on having another child. Two is enough; besides, we would not have another child if I wore protection. Silly girl. Now go on leave me to my training." I really felt like he was accepting me. And I felt so comfortable talking to him. I wonder why he was being so nice to me?  
  
"He took his hand and put it over mouth as he silenced me." That was an article from a book I was reading it was kind of like Goten and me. This is one nightly dream I have had: " Goten I ." he had stopped me there. He went on,"Bra I told you I would make you experience what amazing things can happen when two people connect together in a bedroom." I looked at him very strange and said," Oh Goten you know how much I want you how did you figure this out? That I just am urging to loose myself and my virginity to you? How did you?"  
  
Then Mother and Father woke me up with their arguing. They were arguing about if I should go out with Goten or not. I was really depressed that day I can tell you that. My mother was on the side of me gong out with Goten and accepting the fact that he is a very nice man. My father, however, was on the side of me NOT going out with Goten and accepting the fact that he is not the nicest guy, but the weakest man on earth to ever be around. I think you can now see how much I hated that because my father was being a jackass. And I had no one else to turn to except for trunks and bulma my mother. Because my father was no help what so ever.  
  
Here is a little sample of what I could hear from my father, "Bulma, Goten is the weakest little pathetic freak I have ever known. Kakorot and mine will never be related thank you very much! I think that Goten is not very sophisticated and/or should not get married to Bra and that is my final answer end of story!" Then my mother said something that considered them getting a divorce, which my father did not want. She said back to him, "Well vegeta I think that they SHOULD get married and/or go out! They look good together. If you won't let them go out or get married then, consider me away from you separated I think that they should have their privileges together it won't hurt to be connected in family with goku you know it's not the end of the world!"  
  
" Bra, I told you I would show you how amazing it feels to loose your virginity" I looked at him slowly and kissed him on his subtle lips. My bra strap was falling down, so he pulled it down and even off. I felt so amazed. He started to slowly take my shirt off. He stood up, allowing me to take his shirt and pants off. He took my skirt off. I felt the amazement right then and there. After too long we stopped. I felt so amazed after that. I had lost my virginity to the guy I know I will stay with. I knew that he was right beginning to end. About the part of it being amazing. He kneeled down and licked my side. All the way from my legs to my mouth then I started to lick my lips and I felt like I was in lust. I knew that he wanted me badly. The next day, over when my mother had to go and talk to chi-chi, I got to go over and see Goten. Goten took me by the hand and started to kiss me and tell me how great it felt when I was I n bed with him last night. I just stood there and calmly mumble, "mmm, you know that I love it when you talk about that but not in front of my mother please!" he humbly replied, "okay" Then he started to give me a hickey. which of my mother made me cover up because of my father would find out.  
  
"Bra?" My father sighed in a deep depressing mood. "Yes?" I said then my father said to me, "Bra I will, (sighing) let you . have Goten". Now if you brake up with him that's it you hear me?" I immediately said, "Yes I promise". I was going to graduate next year! So I was all prepared!  
  
"Wow! Goten you have outdone yourself! This is a really nice thing you have bought for Bra on the last day. Graduation day for her is going to be great!" That is what I overheard from Gohan the other day when I was over at Goten's house and he was so called 'sick' I felt like was going to propose to me when I graduated. My diary won't be wrote in until he spills the beans (in two weeks which is when I graduate)  
  
Ok tomorrow is the day! My father will be there, my mother, Goten, Trunks, and everyone else. I think that Goten will do something really motivating and in front of my father too! Huh? "Bra? It's time for bed my graduate (then he smiled when he came back from training in majin form) now come on you know you need your beauty sleep (then he laughed sort of)" then I replied, " Ehehe okay dad."  
  
Today is the first day I am Goten's fiancé! When Goten proposed to me everyone clapped and we kissed. My father, well he was so pissed. But he got over it easily. Goten had proposed to me with the most magnificent ring in the whole worlds history. Pan and me had the best graduation party at night. Heck, to tell you the truth, Trunks proposed to pan. It was so sweet, but Goten was all like, "no one can top our love. Because our love is pure"  
  
It was the second time Goten had wanted to caress me, and that he did. It once again felt so amazing. Then the next day, my mother had every one of my things packed for me for college. She really did a good job too. Our wedding was beautiful.  
  
I am now pregnant with my 1st child. If it is a boy I shall call him Gohant. If a girl, I shall call her Emistreseen.I alway s thought that name was beautiful. I am in the hospital now, I don't think I'm ready to go through the pain my mother said I would have to when I give birth. My hands are cold & soft. Goten still loves to hold my hand like he used to, still loves to kiss me, & yes, still loves to see that happy smile on my face when I sence his presence. My hands are shakey, & I know the reason why;because it's almost time... for me to give birth to my first child. I had my child, it was a boy! His name is now Gohant Chan. Oh, and He's so adorable! Videl had a child 2 days ago, his name is Daimeon.  
  
It's been 5 years since I wrote in this Diary, Gohant is a bundle of joy. So cute. So powerful none the less. Goten is going to train him once he becomes 7. Tomorrow is his Birthday. So in about a year. I still thinks it's way too early for him to be training our child though. 


End file.
